To Save A Life
by nekoangel1988
Summary: ItaNaru SasuNaru A traumatized Naruto is left unsure of where to go after a violent attack left his best friend dead and him struggling with his sanity. Can he find someone to help him with his issues or will he end making a decision to remove himself from his families lives because he believes that would be easier than them having to put up with his constant fears. PTSD Naruto


To Save A Life

Chapter one

(Rape)

(Will mention rape in future chapters but won't go into much detail)

"_If you don't want us to slice the bitches throat, shut up and keep your eyes open." A deep voice hissed in Naruto's ear as Naruto's head was forcibly turned to the side, watching as one of the men that had grabbed him and Hinata off the street, stripped Hinata out of her clothes. Tears filled Hinata's eyes as she turned her head towards Naruto, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears renewing Naruto's determination to keep her from being harmed. He couldn't let his best friend be hurt like this. He had the feeling that the men that had snatched them off of the streets planned to strip Hinata's innocence from her, and Naruto had to keep that from happening. Someone like Hinata would never be able to live with the repercussions of being raped, nor should she have too. _

_ "Stop!" Naruto yelled. "Don't hurt her!" Naruto grimaced as a fist slammed into the side of his face. "Do whatever you want to me but leave her alone!" The man responded by pulling Hinata's skirt and underwear down. _

_ "Watch me violate her!" the man turned to Naruto and grinned as he lowered his knife long enough to undo his belt and drop his jeans to the floor, Naruto squirmed against the two guys holding him down. He didn't want to watch this happen, he had to save her somehow!_

_ "I bet that pussy is going to be nice and tight unless little dick here has been fucking her." The man said sneering at Naruto._

_ "I haven't done anything with her!" Naruto yelled. "She's my best friend."_

_ "And I bet you want to bury yourself inside of her pussy." The man said as he knelt down in front of her. "There's no way a straight teenager like yourself can't want her. Unless you're not straight."_

_ "What I am is none of your business." Naruto yelled, grimacing as the man lowered his knife to her throat and turned towards Naruto._

_ "Shut up unless you want me to slice her throat right now." The man said, and Naruto shut his mouth, swallowing hard. Neji, Hinata's cousin would never forgive him if he let something happen to Hinata. Not only would her cousin be pissed so would her father for that matter. Naruto had to find a way to help her, he couldn't let her be so terribly hurt. Naruto wanted to close his eyes, as the man thrust his hips forward and forced himself into Hinata, causing the 13-year-old to cry out in pain. _

_ "Damn, she feels good." The man murmured as he pulled out and thrust back in. Tears welled in Naruto's eyes, he hated hearing the pain in Hinata's voice, he hated that he couldn't do anything to help her. Tears welled in Naruto's eyes, as Hinata struggled to keep her eyes on him. _

_ "I'm sorry!" Naruto mouthed, hating himself for not being strong enough to help her. _

_ "It's not your fault!" Hinata murmured as the man above her grunted and without warning took his knife and drew it across Hinata's throat, blood splashing across Naruto's face as he watched in horror as the life drained from her eyes. Naruto felt like vomiting as the men turned their attention to him._

_ "You know that we can't leave you alive, don't you?" the man that had violated Hinata asked._

Naruto shot up in the bed, his scream echoing in the room around him, and he heard feet rushing down the hall and entering his bedroom. Light filled the room as Naruto struggled to keep the bile that he felt rising in his throat down. He could still feel the pain of the knife slashing at his face, leaving deep scars not only on his face, but mentally as well. Tears welled in his eyes as he flinched away from his brother Kurama's touch. Ever since that night that the unspeakable had happened to him and Hinata had been raped and murdered, he couldn't stand for anyone to touch him.

"Hinata!" Naruto sobbed, his chest panting heavily, the panic making his chest feel heavy, like he was suffocating.

"Naruto!" Kurama called out, backing away when Naruto flinched away from his touch. He knew that Naruto was struggling with the trauma that he'd been through, and his heart bled for the boy. His little brother hadn't been the same since he'd been found nearly lifeless in that garage, the evidence of what Naruto and Hinata had been put through surrounding them, as Naruto lay there badly bleeding.

"Naruto!" Kurama called out again as Kushina and Minato entered the room. "You're not in that garage anymore, you're home." As the thunder rumbled loudly, Naruto jumped at the sound, letting out a startled cry.

"I'll go get a tranquilizer." Kushina said grimly, hating that her youngest son had to survive on such things, but after what he'd been put through, he faced anxiety attacks on a daily basis. It only took one small touch to send him into a meltdown that would lead up to Kushina giving him the pill that eventually calm him down. She hated giving it to him though because it left Naruto feeling numb like he didn't care about anything at all. She hated seeing him so devoid of the joy that used to cover his face. She wanted nothing more than for Naruto to be the same kid that he used to be before that kidnapping had taken place.

"It's okay, Naruto." Kurama said soothingly, hating that Naruto was suffering with the memories of that night. After Naruto had been rushed to the hospital and it had been discovered what Naruto had been put through, Kurama had wondered if there would ever be a way for Naruto to ever be happy again, and he wasn't talking about having witnessed his best friend being raped and then murdered. Naruto had been tortured and left for dead as well, but something told Kurama that Naruto probably wouldn't ever tell them of what exactly had gone down that night, even if the hospital had given them a heads up on the abuse that he'd suffered. Naruto probably wouldn't ever be able to discuss it. Kurama feared that if Naruto couldn't ever talk about it, he wouldn't begin to heal and that hurt Kurama deeply. He wanted his little brother to grow up healthy and happy. One dark and stormy day had ruined that for all of them.

"You can go back to bed." Kushina told Kurama, who hadn't even heard her return. "Your father and I can deal with Naruto."

"I don't like leaving him like this." Kurama stated, hating the fear that was written across Naruto's features. He hated that his little brother couldn't stand anyone's touch long enough for them to comfort him.

"One day he's going to be okay." Kushina said gently, though Kurama doubted that was the truth. He wondered how long Minato and Kushina could continue dealing with Naruto's daily panic attacks and refusal to go out into public places for longer than a few minutes at a time. Naruto had to be homeschooled now, because he refused to go to Konoha middle. Part of that Kurama figured was because Naruto didn't want to have to face Hinata's cousin Neji.

"I don't see how." Kurama stated. "he doesn't stay with any therapist for long, only long enough to get more drugs to keep him mindless."

"We're considering some other alternatives for him." Minato said quietly as Kushina walked over to the bed, and sat down the edge, keeping a safe distance between her and Naruto. Naruto couldn't stand having anyone close to him, it didn't matter who it was.

"What do you mean other alternatives?" Kurama asked.

"We're thinking that maybe Naruto would be better off in an institution somewhere. He needs more help than we can give him." Minato said.

"Keep in mind it's only been a few months." Kurama said quietly. "He's not going to get over what he went through overnight."

"Your mother and I are tired." Minato admitted. "We're exhausted, and the worry is only getting worse. Naruto could end up hurting himself or someone else if he ends up having a panic attack in public and he deems himself in danger."

"He needs you to be there for him." Kurama said. "he doesn't need you to give him up to a place where he doesn't know anyone or anything. I don't care if they can help him or not. Taking him away from everything he knows can be just as traumatic."

"I hate seeing him like this, and I hate knowing that I can't do anything for him other than to drug him until he's numb. I wanted a better life for my kids." Minato said. " I don't know that Naruto will ever be normal."

"Putting him in an institution won't help, I guarantee it." Kurama said. "He needs us to be strong for him right now, even if it is difficult." Both Minato and Kurama turned and watched as Naruto slowly reached out to take the pill from his mother, quickly drawing his hand back as soon as he had the pill. Naruto did deserve a much better life than this, but Kurama was going to make sure that Naruto somehow got through it. He didn't know how but he was going to see Naruto through this trauma.


End file.
